


巴别

by asunread



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunread/pseuds/asunread
Summary: 怕说不出，也怕听不懂。





	巴别

> 创11:1 那时，天下人的口音、言语，都是一样。
> 
> 创11:4 他们说：“来吧！我们要建造一座城和一座塔，塔顶通天，为要传扬我们的名，免得我们分散在全地上。”
> 
> 创11:5 耶和华降临，要看看世人所建造的城和塔。
> 
> 创11:6 耶和华说：“看哪！他们成为一样的人民，都是一样的言语，如今既作起这事来，以后他们所要作的事，就没有不成就的了。
> 
> 创11:7 我们下去，在那里变乱他们的口音，使他们的言语彼此不通。”
> 
> 创11:8 于是，耶和华使他们从那里分散在全地上；他们就停工不造那城了。
> 
> 创11:9 因为耶和华在那里变乱天下人的言语，使众人分散在全地上，所以那城名叫巴别。

“他们居然真的喜欢看那种东西。”焉栩嘉扁了扁嘴。

“转过去，脖子后面也要。”赵磊手上的防晒喷雾连标签都没来得及撕已经喷掉了半瓶。“多数人都喜欢看吧。”

“很无聊诶，又不美。”焉栩嘉用机械舞的姿势掉帧似的转了半圈，像个八音盒上耷拉着脸的小人儿。“赵磊，天都要黑了，真的要喷这么多吗……”

“你看看自己现在站在哪里?”

“商场门口。”

“……”

赵磊和焉栩嘉站在商场门口，隔一条窄窄的马路，是海。

此刻的海是椰树和椰树之间露出的橘色碎片，夕阳最艳丽的时刻刚刚过去，海水开始大口吞下天色中的青黑阴影。

“去哪儿？”焉栩嘉伸了个懒腰，胳膊垂下来自然地落在赵磊肩上。

“海边走走？”赵磊四下看了看，“找个酒吧？”

“赵磊，我们在法外之地，难道不该找点什么‘特别’的消遣吗？”把“赵磊”这两个字当发语词用，是焉栩嘉独创的撒娇语法。

“首先，我们只是在泰国，这一路走过来至少看到三个警察。”赵磊没忍住，伸手捏了下焉栩嘉的脸，“其次，成人秀就是芭提雅最‘特别’的事，大家都去看了，就你不肯。”

“成人秀根本不好玩嘛，不好玩的事只能算‘奇怪’，不能算‘特别’。”焉栩嘉振振有词。“你当年看到半途离场好不好！”

“哦？酱紫的吗？”赵磊拿出塑料福建腔。“我怎么记得是有个被人妖拉上去埋胸的人哭着喊着要走的。”

焉栩嘉还想再说点什么，被赵磊打断了。“你往后看。慢点儿，别那么大动静。”

身后的椰树下，一个娇小丰满的女人靠在树干上，胸前埋着一颗花白头发的脑袋。

半小时前，赵磊和焉栩嘉从商场走到这片沙滩时，他们还在讨价还价。白人老头问how much，当地女人报了个数，老头摇头，说了句泰语，女人说no要走，老人阻拦，皱得像在海里浸泡过的干枯苍白的手按在巧克力流淌成的圆滚滚的胳膊上。

“好国际化。”焉栩嘉促狭地点评。“沟通无障碍啊。”

“非礼勿视。”赵磊自己却悄悄在看。

居然还有更国际化的。

“美女要么？”中文，东北口音。

“那个，不用了……谢谢。”赵磊看着眼前这个不知道从哪儿冒出的花臂男子，开始反省自己的样子看起来是不是有点猥琐。

“帅哥也有！”花臂男的热情照亮了这片沙滩。“又男又女，不男不女，啥银都有，大哥你开口！”

赵磊挤出一个微笑，伸手去拽焉栩嘉，走为上策。

“真的什么都有吗？”一直沉默着的焉栩嘉突然开口。

“……”

“都，都有，但大大大哥你想要啥？”

花臂男带路，他们穿过一条又一条昏暗的小巷。

路灯下有浓妆的男孩子冲焉栩嘉吹口哨。已经走过去了，赵磊突然扣住焉栩嘉的手举起来，回头挑了挑眉，收获一个中指。

“这不就到了。”花臂男在一栋破旧的公寓房前停下。

焉栩嘉手插在口袋里，嗯了一声，老神在在的样子。

赵磊心想，他可真快活。

焉栩嘉不笑的时候太像个大人，情绪曲线沉在海平面下，但赵磊看的见，他会跳进海里看。

更快活的是花臂男。赵磊确信如果不是被对方狠狠宰了，那就是马上要被对方卖了。

幸好是前者。

焉栩嘉爽快地掏出现钞的时候，看门的当地男人显然吃了一惊。但钱花得似乎很值得，他们在这个私宅改造成的色情电影放映厅享受到了VIP待遇。

几大盘切好的芒果，玻璃瓶身还凝着水珠的印着泰文的可口可乐，一打骑马钉裸男画册——花臂男讨好地说，美女画册咱这儿更多，但怕两位大哥看了败兴，就不拿出来了。

此外还有许多善解人意。比如，花臂男让他们自助看片儿，手把手教他们使用在早已在天朝消失匿迹的DVD机，“看到几点都行，通宵有电有空调。里边还有个隔间，该有东西的都有，用了之后单独算钱。不喜欢床呢，你们现在坐的沙发也挺好。千万别见外，咱这就是回家了！”

“谢谢。”赵磊还能说什么呢。 

“听口音是南方人吧？”花臂男临走又问了一句。

“是觉得我们的普通话不够标准码？”焉栩嘉挑眉。

“哪儿能呢！这不听出来不跟我是老乡呗。”花臂男露出整晚最真诚的笑容，“今年过年都没回家，日子过的，唉。”

乡音这种东西在异乡确实算个东西，赵磊突然这么觉得。

“赵磊，想什么呢。”焉栩嘉吞下一块芒果，翻看起碟片。

一些消失在网络时代的刻录碟，用不干胶粗暴地分类为：American，Japanese，Korean，Chinese。

“以前不知道你这么爱毛片。”赵磊叹了口气，“家里的音箱和投影设备比这里好。”

“我们先看美国的好不好？”焉栩嘉兴致勃勃。

赵磊觉得焉栩嘉这个样子可爱极了，用眼睛看着。

“好不好嘛……”焉栩嘉的问句消失在赵磊的吻里。

含住焉栩嘉芒果味的下唇，赵磊现在就想到搂着他到隔间去，但理智告诉他边看毛片边搞会更刺激。

贴着“American”字样的碟片塞进DVD机，画面缓缓出现。

“你觉不觉得这个主演有点眼熟。”

“我只觉得自己并没有在看黄片。”

“我觉得你说得对。”

“赵磊！真的有问题！”焉栩嘉坐不住了。

难以描述接下来的场景：暂停碟片播放，用手机拍下投影屏上的画面，丢进google识别，结果很快显现：My Own Private Idaho。

“原来他是基诺里维斯！”赵磊一拍脑袋，“你看过黑客帝国没有？”

“我要找他们退钱。”星座赋予焉栩嘉与生俱来的正义感。

“算了算了。”赵磊又忍不住去亲焉栩嘉，“我胆小，我怕被他们剁了按斤卖，嘉哥保护我。”

“……” 焉栩嘉立刻被哄好了。

东南亚夜晚独特的糜烂气息和文艺悲剧电影实在不搭。

他们换了一张Japanese字样的来放，google告诉他们这次叫GOHATTO，里头的熟人是北野武。Chinese，第一张，愈快乐愈堕落。第二张，美少年之恋。第三张，春光乍泄……

赵磊忍不住抱住焉栩嘉放声大笑，嘉哥，怎么会酱紫。

焉栩嘉瞪他，眼睛更圆了，猫科动物发脾气的虚张声势，当然又要被亲。

“最后来一张南朝鲜文艺片意思一下得了。”赵磊含住焉栩嘉厚而柔软的耳垂，他不想再等了。焉栩嘉今天没戴耳环，赵磊开始舔他的耳洞。

南朝鲜可能没有文艺基片。

这居然是真的毛片。

毫无技术含量的自拍和偷拍合集。体型各异的裸露肉身。粉色，暗红，深红和黑紫色的器官特写。身体各部位发出的水声。虚实相间的呻吟。真情假意的哭泣。

性交是人最人性的行为，因为最类兽性。

“比真人秀好看吗。”赵磊从背后圈住焉栩嘉，解开他的衬衣扣子，在圆润的肩头落下一串亲吻，“在沙滩上我就想这么做了。”

“真人秀太惨了。”焉栩嘉突然冒出这么一句。“你知道吗人妖的寿命都很短的。”

赵磊顿了一下，忽然用力掰过焉栩嘉的下巴，嘴唇贴上去，然后是舌头。时不时会有这种突然非常爱他的瞬间。

焉栩嘉似乎对自己说了什么永远没有知觉，他想到的，就会说出来。这大概要求一个人永远热忱，永远真挚，永远果敢，或许还要永远残忍。赵磊边吻焉栩嘉边想，他是我的，但他是我的。

这个吻因为缺氧告一段落。

焉栩嘉摸摸赵磊的头发，拉起他的手吻了吻。赵磊会在他面前露出裂缝，比如现在。他爱我，焉栩嘉反复享受着这个事实被赵磊自己证明的过程。焉栩嘉怀疑这是一种不够体面的情绪，又因其不够体面而更具诱惑力。比如现在，他察觉到自己身体的变化。

赵磊也感觉到了，轻笑一声，吐息喷在焉栩嘉后颈，“这里怎么还有只猫猫啊，你叫什么名字呀。”

焉栩嘉把脸埋进手里，彻底硬了。

“我在问你叫什么名字。”赵磊一只手滑进焉栩嘉的领口，用掌心来回擦过他胸前的凸起，继而以手指搓揉那柔软的一点，“想不想在被我插入听我喊你的名字？”

“焉……”焉栩嘉知道男性的乳头被触摸未必能带来快感，但一想到这只手是赵磊的，连句完整的话都说不出来。“焉……焉……”

“原来你叫焉焉。”赵磊另一只手奖励似的贴着焉栩嘉的腰滑下去，在他的大腿上摩挲，“焉焉知道我叫什么吗？”

“磊……”焉栩嘉全身血液似乎都汇聚到两腿之间，“赵磊你摸摸我。”

“但你不知道我叫什么呀。你要问我。”赵磊停下了亲吻和抚摸，用温柔的口吻引导着焉栩嘉。其实他也硬了，但是他可以忍。

“你叫什么，赵磊你叫什么。”焉栩嘉的身体被欲望侵蚀，越来越燥热，耳垂，嘴唇，乳头，大腿，阴茎，每一处的感知都在无限放大。但没有触摸，没有亲吻，什么都没有。赵磊贴着他，却不碰他。赵磊在付出耐心折磨他，这种认知让他更加兴奋了。

其实焉栩嘉已经被训练得不会主动用手抚摸自己了，但此刻身体脱离意志，他忍不住去摸自己。赵磊并不阻拦他。

“求你，赵磊，求你告诉我你叫什么……”焉栩嘉终于哭出来。习惯了被人抚摸的身体，无法满足于靠自己双手得到的抚慰。

“赵磊。”赵磊在这一刻施舍，也被施舍。“我叫赵磊。”

赵磊的手滑进焉栩嘉的裤子，握住硬热的阴茎，一只手的拇指在马眼上时轻时重的搓揉，另一只手上下滑动告慰着茎身。焉栩嘉无意识地摇着头，在热浪里翻腾，空气中浮动着东南亚特有的甜腻香气，他忍不住伸出舌头舔自己的唇。

“你怎么不喊我呀。”他听见赵磊说，“焉焉，你喊喊我。”

“赵……磊，赵磊，赵磊！”焉栩嘉终于喊出来。

念出名字这个仪式是他们性爱里的开关。

现在，一切开始了。

赵磊跪在地上，把焉栩嘉的裤子褪至脚踝，在吞进焉栩嘉的龟头前，他抬起眼看着焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉下意识伸出拇指去擦赵磊眼角的泪痣，听见赵磊说，谢谢你。接着自己的性器就被一双比常人更红润的唇含住，在其间进出。他的每一根神经都感知着对方的舌头，忽快忽慢的拨弄和或轻或重的吸吮。他仿佛回到了下午那片沙滩，脱了鞋往海里走，海潮冲刷着他的脚面，小腿，大腿，渐渐吞没他。一下，又一下，再一次。然后，他身后的小穴开始收缩。

“赵磊……”他伸出手去抓赵磊的头发，对方接受到这个讯号，加快了吞吐。

一个巨浪打来，他射在了赵磊的嘴里。

高潮过后，焉栩嘉摊倒在赵磊身上。“你吞下去了吗？”是用很真挚的口吻问出的。

赵磊凑过来吻他，告诉他答案。

“你要不要……”焉栩嘉去摸赵磊下面，当然已经硬了，那里真大。

赵磊看着焉栩嘉跃跃欲试的样子发笑，捞起一块芒果喂他。

此刻他们又像一起拼房旅游的好朋友。

相处的时间很长，关系太好，彼此人缘都不错，这一切让他们像挚友多过爱人。友情也存在占有欲，青春期燥热的身体在谁手里都能快乐，其中界限在哪里，有很长时间他们自己也无法辨别。也有人做爱容易，说爱很难。

只是他们恰好相反。爱因做爱定义为爱。

毛片还在继续，两个人却都没什么心思在看了。

焉栩嘉用脸蹭赵磊的肩膀，“这里面的床会不会很脏。”

“你想在这里做吗？”赵磊有点意外。

“回去也行。”焉栩嘉想了想酒店房间临海那面的落地玻璃窗，“但好像没有在这里刺激……”

赵磊嗤了一声，正想调笑几句，却被投屏里的画面吸引了注意力，不自觉地坐直了身体。

“怎么回事啊赵磊。”离开性的语境，焉栩嘉重新掌握口头控制权。但当他把视线转向前方时，也张大了嘴。

画面里呈现一个硬件颇佳的酒店房间，通过装饰和logo，可以准确叫出它的名字。

摄像头显然装在天花板上，或许是火警警报器里。

镜头不带感情地记录着大床上两个赤裸年轻男子的交缠，以现有的经验来看，赵磊觉得里面执行插入动作的男孩子技术过于糟糕，有几次甚至找不准插入的地方。焉栩嘉看着里面被上的男孩皱眉，他看起来真的好痛，而他的所有动作都只能加剧疼痛。

热情有余而经验欠奉，让这场性爱惨不忍睹。一次潦草的射精后，他们并排躺在床上喘息，两张稚嫩的脸正面暴露在镜头下。

是20岁的赵磊，和差一天满18岁的焉栩嘉。那一晚他们睡在首尔四季。

“疼吗？”20岁的赵磊侧身抱住17岁的焉栩嘉。

“不……不疼。”17岁的焉栩嘉抽噎着。

“疼死我了。”21岁的焉栩嘉一口咬在23岁的赵磊的肩膀上。

“你啊。”赵磊侧了侧肩，让他咬得更顺口。

“我才不说。不喊疼你都想跑。”焉栩嘉酸酸的。久违的委屈从画面里三年前的自己身上冒出来，劈头盖脸罩住他。爱让他委屈。

“只是因为怕你离开。”赵磊伸手去捏焉栩嘉脖子后面的软肉。

焉栩嘉再次被那种不体面的幸福感包围了。“我现在明白了。”

“嗯。”

“你说了我才能明白！”

“嗯。”

他们又吻在了一起。怎么会有接吻这么舒服的事情呢，焉栩嘉感受到赵磊的舌头在侵袭自己的口腔，他捏了一下对方的手腕，于是，这个吻变得更粗暴了。

是什么时候开始的呢？他们的身体已达成了这份默契。

赵磊和焉栩嘉还在南朝鲜毛片里卖力演出。

“我现在还没有成年。”焉栩嘉把头埋在赵磊胸前，然后仰起脸看他。

赵磊笑了，伸手去捏焉栩嘉的脸。“怎么办。”

“我知道的。”焉栩嘉认真的时候像个大人。“但你不可以不说。”

“我不想做你的哥哥。”赵磊说，“也不想做你的朋友。”

“我要亲你，插入你，干你。”赵磊一个字一个字讲出来。

“生日快乐。现在是9月23号了。”

如果这间可疑的私人色情电影放映室里也装有一颗摄像头，将记录下两个时空中的赵磊和焉栩嘉同时交合的画面。

刚刚迈入18岁的焉栩嘉在接受20岁的赵磊的口交，终于得到了高潮，快感袭来时他哭着叫出赵磊的名字，接着被抱进怀里，对方的眼泪落下来滴在他脸上，他听见赵磊说，焉栩嘉，我要你，一遍又一遍，越来越大声，然后自己被翻转过去再次被对方进入。

21岁的焉栩嘉脱光了趴跪在沙发上，手撑着沙发靠背，吞吐着的23岁赵磊的性器。焉栩嘉像这三年来的每一次一样被操干得哭起来，滚烫潮湿的欲望腐蚀着他的神经。他被堵住前端不允许独自高潮，这种强制令他读出爱，那是曾经的他无法确认的，现在他完全懂了。他的身体为无法发泄而痛苦，精神却因等待赵磊一同射精而幸福得战栗。他知道赵磊是锁也是钥匙，他相信自己是魔盒也是宝藏。

传达这一切的是身体，连接这一切的是器官，认可这一切的是高潮。

焉栩嘉在射精的瞬间突然闻到了三年前四季酒店的房间香氛。

啊，是从那一天开始的。他对自己说。

“我早上起来摇了摇那瓶防晒喷雾。”焉栩嘉手肘撑在浴缸边缘，看着窗外的海。“发现果然只剩半瓶。”

“嗯？”赵磊在他身后靠着。

“原来一切真的发生过。”

不知道为什么，昨天的他们居然就那么自然地看起了自己的性爱视频，甚至没有惊恐和愤怒。为什么五星级酒店也会被拍，这偷拍流传三年了吗，有认识的人看过吗，自己会被认出来吗……这些问题像南方的雪，落地就消融，没停在他们心上。

或许是东南亚妖异的夜晚让他们抛弃了一些东西。

“说起来，按韩国时间，那时候我已经成年了吧？”焉栩嘉扭过头来，“怪不得你要去韩国。”

赵磊笑着贴上焉栩嘉的背。

“你就这么怕负责吗。”

“我……”

“不，你只是怕我后悔。”焉栩嘉眼睛亮亮的，“别怕。”

赵磊抱住了他。

怕说不出，也怕听不懂。

“我可以射在你里面吗？”

首尔时间焉栩嘉18岁的第一分钟，赵磊突然觉得自己能做到了。脱口而出的瞬间，他已经确定焉栩嘉能听懂。

巴别塔复原。 


End file.
